


Everyone Deserves a Break

by Soursoda



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Horniness, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian writer, Nicknames, Pillow princess Yui, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smoking, Stone butch Nea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soursoda/pseuds/Soursoda
Summary: Nea took a nice, exaggerated and drawn-out drag from her cigarette. She finished off her sort-of-seduction and partially I-don’t-care-what-you-think act by slightly opening her mouth to allow a wall of smoke to creep up her face, inhaling slowly through her nose. The French inhale was a classic, even if it was easy as shit, but Nea could tell from the way Tryhard’s eyes trailed down her face to focus on her bitten lips that it worked. She dropped her accusatory gesture, sliding her thumb underneath her waistband and pulling her pants lower, just ever so slightly.Bingo.
Relationships: Mentioned Yui Karlsson/Feng Min, Nea Karlsson/Yui Kimura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Everyone Deserves a Break

Beneath the floorboards of the uncomfortably stiff and narrow bedroom, which was more akin to a closet, one of the early generators pulsated with a passionate lifeforce seldomn seen in this hellholde, that seemingly rocked the entire building. Nea knew it was damnable to leave her entire team alone to do whatever other generators needed to be done, but she wasn’t a team player- none of them even knew her name- and she’ll never be one, no matter how many times nerdy Mr. Four-eyes begged her after trials to help other people out for once. 

Instead of risking her neck for unlikable losers like him, Nea was perfectly content to lie down on a lumpy, rot-infested mattress stuffed with imaginary cockroaches manifested by Entity and smoke cigarettes she pickpocketed off old man G.I. Joe until she heard the blaring horns of the exit gates or the call of the hatch guided her out into the street of Haddonfield for an easy escape. No final gen completed or, as the snobby techie like to say, EZ hatch escape, Nea wouldn’t budge from her safehaven. 

A whine erupted from beneath her, alongside heavy breathing, and words that didn’t sound so pretty in a language she didn’t understand. One of the other survivors was probably hiding down there to heal besides the powered generator, which was a smart way to hide your pathetic little gasps of pain, but Nea didn’t appreciate having to hear it. She groaned, thought of snubbing her cigarette out on the warped floorboard beside her just to avoid if whoever down there didn’t know how to mind their own business and asked to share, but decided to instead stare indefinitely at the rooftop above her. 

Unfortunately, whoever it was didn’t know how to mind their own business, because soon Nea could hear the puzzlingly monotone noise of heavy, rubber-soled shoes pressing against the unstable stairs that lead up to her current hideout, and she knew they’d either chew her out for her selfishness or beg for some healing. Gross. Maybe if she closed her eyes and held perfectly still, she could pretend she had been mori’d. Before she could position herself in her perfect corpse pose, however, the mystery survivor peaked their head through the doorway. 

Nea didn’t necessarily recognize who it was at first- the Entity has been coughing up quite a bit of different survivors as of late- but the awkwardly long, obnoxiously bright acrylics and bleach-drenched hair made it obvious. It was Tryhard, with her raccoon-eyed makeup and desperate, wannabe, I’m-not-like-everyone-else wardrobe, she was hard to forget. Well, that sounded pretty harsh, but in all actuality Tryhard was one of Nea’s most tolerated people in Hell. 

Call her trashy, but she thoroughly enjoyed how Tryhard proudly exposed her midriff, sometimes her pants pulled so low that her dark little happy trail teased everyone in sight by peeking over Tryhard's waistband. Not to mention the tasteful underboob of her too-tight sports bra, which caught Nea’s attention quicker than it should, but Tryhard knew exactly what she was doing. Even though Tryhard seemed like she doused her pussy in shit like essential oils and calls herself a unicorn on dating apps, Nea couldn’t help but find her sexy. 

She was a simple woman like that. 

“Hey, shouldn’t you be out there?” Tryhard sounds aggressive, shoving her pointer finger outwards as she spoke, the long acrylics flashing their bladed edge towards Nea in a concealed threat.” Helping? Girl, you honestly can’t be this selfish.” 

Nea took a nice, exaggerated and drawn-out drag from her cigarette. She finished off her sort-of-seduction and partially I-don’t-care-what-you-think act by slightly opening her mouth to allow a wall of smoke to creep up her face, inhaling slowly through her nose. The French inhale was a classic, even if it was easy as shit, but Nea could tell from the way Tryhard’s eyes trailed down her face to focus on her bitten lips that it worked. She dropped her accusatory gesture, sliding her thumb underneath her waistband and pulling her pants lower, just ever so slightly. 

Bingo. Nea couldn’t help but hide the stretch of her grin before she took another drag.“Who cares? You probably went and three gen’d yourselves. I’m content to wait for this to end. Loosen up and live a little.”

Surprisingly, although nothing in this dumpster-fire hell was surprising anymore, Tryhard didn’t even seem guilty about abandoning whoever else was unfortunate enough to be stuck out there playing footsie with the killer. That definitely caught Nea off guard, even if she wouldn’t admit it. Tryhard shrugged off her jacket in one smooth -obviously practiced- motion, tossing it off into the corner of their small little, soon-to-be, fuck room. Nea didn’t have much on herself, just a tank top, her beanie and her low rider jeans. Yeah, she was braless and going commando. Like a real woman should. 

While Tryhard took her time giving Nea a show, pulling her goggles off in a way that shrugged her hair back seductively, proceeding to slowly lift her sports bra over her breasts (that was certainly working, arousal building in her womanhood with those little pulses of her inner walls), Nea took her clothes off, balling them carelessly and tossing them off into the corner of the room. Tryhard properly pulled her bra off, her tits bouncing free, and she gave a huff as she dropped it in their clothing pile. She wasn’t as slow with the removal of her heavy-duty boots, pants, and her boxers. 

“I’m stone, by the way,” Nea said, not necessarily guilty; she didn’t give Tryhard a striptease, just wanting to clear the water before they got grabby with one another. 

Tryhard grinned in return. “Good. Also, my name is Yui. What's your name?” 

“Nea. Don’t wear it out.” 

While Yui slid her boxers off, Nea couldn’t help but grin when she took sight of the other woman’s naked body, nicely toned with natural fat in all the right places, aiding the size of her hips and the swell of her tits. Yui’s breasts hung down, her nipples nice and large, and Nea could feel her wetness drip down between her thighs, flexing them a little absent-mindedly. She fumbled off the bed, while Yui lowered herself awkwardly down onto the pathetic little mattress. 

Nea immediately settled in between Yui’s spread thighs, running her blunt finger down the other woman’s muscular thighs. It would be nice to have a hot makeout session, but Nea didn’t want Yui to think any of this was romantic. She already made the mistake of giving Yui her name. So, instead, she chuckled lightly at the goosebumps left in her fingers' wake, Yui humming beneath her, blowing briefly on the little hairs gathered on Tryhard’s pubic mound. Before going in for the main course, Nea leaned over Yui’s body, gently cupping her breasts, messaging the sides and bottoms of each of them. She briefly nipped at Yui’s ear while stroking around her areola, pulling away to lick along her collarbone. 

It was amusing the way Yui bit her lip to keep herself quiet, and even though Nea would’ve loved to hear those pretty, high-pitched moans, she knew it was wiser to keep it on the quiet side. She pulled away from the other woman’s collarbone to gently lick up from her underboob to circling her tongue around her right nipple, carefully flicking the erect nub before alternating to the next, all while running her hands along the curves of Yui’s body. The sweat and grime didn’t bother Nea at all. She gave Yui’s left nipple a final, light (keyword: gentle) bite. 

Once Nea settled down on the ground herself, laying down on her stomach, she briefly thought about asking for them to change positions. But the floorboards weren’t too bad, and she had small breasts, thankfully, so no pain there. Yui held her thighs apart, and Nea snaked her tongue along the lean muscle of her inner thighs, teasing the sensitive, soft skin. Nea placed her hands on Yui’s thighs as well, spreading them a little further apart. 

She flattened her tongue against her bottom lip and chin, leaning in and just using her head to move it along the bottom of Yui’s vulva, slowing down briefly to apply extra pressure beneath her clit. Nea could hear the satisfying gasp Yui failed to smother, and one of Yui’s hands dropped from her thigh to grip what she could of the mattress. She then lapped at Yui’s inner lips, which were nice and wet, teasing them thoroughly before dipping the tip of her tongue into Yui’s vagina and curling it up ever-so-slightly. 

She circled Yui’s clitoral hood, wishing she could drink up all those delicious noises Yui had to hide. From slow to fast, she then switched to licking a line up from the vagina to the edge of her clit, teasing her opening ever-so-often. Nea made sure to avoid direct contact to the clit- for now, at least. It was all about getting Yui nice and wet, prolonging the experience, briefly pulling her tongue away to push her nose against Yui’s nice, slick walls. Just to give her tongue a break. She wanted to get her fingers involved, of course, but they were way too filthy for that. Unfortunately. 

Yui’s thighs were quivering, just a little, when Nea returned to teasing the clitoral hood with her tongue. Her small, muffled little gasps were music to Nea’s ears. She finally flicked the clit with her tongue flattened, satisfied by the way Yui flexed her thighs suddenly, repeating the gesture with a little suck to the clit occasionally. Finally Nea leaned a little closer in, her mouth in a nice ‘O’ shape, pressing the flat of her tongue firmly against the bottom of Yui’s clit. She then proceeded to suck, slow and gently, occasionally grinding her teeth ever-so-slightly against the clit. 

She could hear Yui struggle to keep herself quiet, breaking free from her muffled noises to whisper ‘yes,’ over and over. Yui was nearly tearing at the mattress with her free hand, seemingly struggling to keep from cutting herself with her acrylics from the hand she kept on her thigh. Her pussy was throbbing with pleasure, loose and wet with arousal, her vaginal fluids coating Nea’s lower face. Nea’s own was hot and pulsating, slick gathered between her thighs. She would jack off later, after the trial was over. 

Yui’s thighs shook, more jittery than before, and before she tore her hand away to bite down on it to muffle her cry as she came, her body all aflame with a tingling sensation. Nea only pulled away when Yui’s movements settled, satisfied with some good pussy-eating, especially when it’s been such a long time (she hasn’t been able to catch the snobby techie at the campfire in a long time, and that woman was far too focussed in a trial or any fooling around). 

“Wanna try scissoring next time?” Nea said with a lopsided grin and pressing the two spaces between her index and middle-fingers together, but her smile slid off her face and her hands dropped the second Yui tugged her over and down, their breasts brushing against one anothers, to plant a sloppy kiss against Nea’s cracked lips. For some reason, Nea didn’t even feel upset. She just allowed herself to melt into the short-lived kiss. 

She wiped their faces off with her beanie, before tugging it onto her head, an action that made Yui frown. Somehow Nea ended up helping Yui put all her clothes and accessories on, collecting all her different rings from the splinterry floor and tugging her boxers up her thighs. Once they were all nice and dressed, Yui climbed back downstairs, while Nea lit herself another cigarette. In a brilliant stroke of luck, Yui returned only a couple minutes later with a skeleton key, and the two found the hatch on the back porch. 

They didn’t bother trying to find the other survivors before sticking the key in the lock and prying it open, descending through the murky darkness back to the welcoming arms of the campfire.

**Author's Note:**

> It is I, the dyke who runs dykenea from tumblr, writing porn for the first time. I hope it is as sexy as I found it when I was writing it. I also have dysgraphia so there are probably some typos.
> 
> Don't smoke it's not actually sexy and especially don't do it before sex.


End file.
